A method and plant are known from DE-A-34 07 535 according to which a material bed roller mill with two rollers is used for primary crushing in a first stage as a first mill, and in this case a proportioning belt scale is coordinated with this roller mill as a feed arrangement for fresh material. The material which has undergone primary crushing in this roller mill is all fed to the mill of a second grinding stage together with the quantity of recycled material (separated oversize material or tailings) coming from a separator of this second grinding stage. In this known construction the throughput capacity is regulated in such a way that when the throughputs alter in the second grinding stage which operates as a closed-circuit grinding system, for example because of an altered quantity of final product, a control intervention into the regulating arrangement of this second grinding stage ceases, whilst the particular alteration in the throughput capacity of the second grinding stage is transferred by means of the proportioning belt scale co-ordinated with the roller mill (first grinding stage) by way of an alteration in the speed of rotation of the rollers of this roller mill, whilst a control signal coming from the second grinding stage is processed first of all for adapting the control action of the proportioning belt scale and accordingly then a further control signal is processed for appropriate adaptation of the speed regulation of the rollers of this roller mill.